


"My voice, you say?"

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the conversation between Hawke and Fenris about 'what happened between us three years ago.' Generally follows Dragon Age conversation, with a hint of personal touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My voice, you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Credit given where credit is due.

"We never discussed what happened between us three years ago," Fenris says, sitting casually on the stone bench as I awkwardly begin to twist my fingers together.

"You did not want to talk about it." I say in a miserable voice and hating myself for it.

"I did not know what to say. I have never allowed anyone so close, and the rush of memories was... overwhelming, to say the least. I was afraid, uncertain. There is nothing I regret more than leaving you that night."

I look up to meet his gaze, but he is watching the fire intently as if it holds the answers to all his questions. "Why _did_ you leave?"

Fenris shrugs. "Just as I said: I was afraid. I did not know how to tell you what I meant to say, and I felt as if I were being ripped in two. Part of me wanted so badly to stay, to be with you. But another part screamed for me to just leave it be and walk away before I allowed myself something that could so easily be taken. It was a cruel feeling, one I almost blamed you for."

With a frustrated grunt, Fenris moves to stand before me. I remain seated, feeling helpless. "I felt as if I had failed you, that I was being selfish. That failure has plagued me since the moment I left your bedroom. If I could change that night, I would have gone back. Told you how I truly felt."

"What would you have said?" I ask, hopeful.

Fenris lowers his face so he is just inches from me, his lips so near but much too far away. "That I cannot bear the thought of ever living without you. And if there is a future to be had, I will gladly face it by your side."

Before I allow my emotion to bring me to tears, I stand. I do not get far before Fenris's lips meet mine, gentle and unsure. I return it deeply, all of the pent up tension that has burdened the part of my heart this man holds finally being released. The void is filled with the warmth of his presence. I believe I could drown in it and I would die happy.

My hands move slowly up his chest, then behind his neck and into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. His arms hold my waist tightly, desperately, and I arch my back for him. It is a strange feeling, putting myself at the mercy of another, but it is nothing compared to the joy of finally getting to be with him.

\--Side note: The action of 'arching her back for him' means to signify that she has leaned backward a bit so as to allow his arms to hold her closer, but also give him complete control of her body. She is essentially off balance and vulnerable.

For just one unbearable moment, I pull away and manage to say, "Fenris, if you had stayed that night, I probably would have told you the single thought that has weighed upon my mind since the moment you asked to spend the night with me."

Breathing heavily, voice husky, Fenris says, "Tell me."

"The day I met you, the first thought that crossed my mind was, 'How could anyone ever try to enslave this man?' And for a long time, I have wondered what made me ask myself that, because you were so distant and I never truly knew you that well for years afterward, but now I know." I smile, my fingers tracing the sharp line of his jaw. "Your voice. You have the most enchanting voice I do believe I have ever heard. You remind me of my father. He could just say mother's name and she would melt before him. It is so dark and tainted, yet at the same time it makes you want to put it in a bottle and savor it forever."

Mercifully, Fenris returns my smile and chuckles slightly. "My voice, you say? If that is so, then tell me: do you melt when I say your name?"

I press a gentle kiss to his lips. "Every blessed time."


End file.
